


Torture in the form of clothing

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [39]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Done on purpose, Just to get a reaction, Little long drabbles, M/M, Torture, Yonekuni doesn't like Shirou dressing up, bad tagging, booty shorts, but he actually does, not real torture though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of (long) drabbles, based around an article of clothing that tortures Yonekuni in school and onward.</p><p>I don't know why it's saying completed September 4th, 2016. This story was completed July 24th, 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why it's saying completed September 4th, 2016. This story was completed July 24th, 2011.

He never paid much attention to others when they changed in gym class, he didn’t want to see other guys changing, though if he had his chance, he’d watch the girls change. He never paid much attention to others in any of his classes for that matter, so it took him a minute or two to find the right words as their class used the classroom to change. Girls in one classroom, boys in the other. His gaze drifted from the window to Fujiwara, watching the male out of the corner of his eyes unbutton and shrug off his uniform shirt, laying it across his desk before pulling on the light, short sleeved shirt that everyone was required to wear. Eyes lingering on the flat stomach he had kissed just weeks ago, nipping at the soft skin around the male’s belly button. Feeling himself starting to flush under such thoughts, he turned his back, finishing slipping on his own uniform, though opting for pants instead of shorts, like the rest of his classmates.

By the time he turned around, Fujiwara had already finished getting dressed. But this time, his gaze was glued to the male’s long, bare legs. The shorts he wore were impossibly short, revealing more skin than h wanted others to see.

“Fujiwara!” He hissed, trying to get the male’s attention. A look up, the flush to the canine’s cheeks and the scent that followed, watching the heavyweight approach. No one had to tell him that color was dusted along his cheeks as well, watching the shorts that Fujiwara wore slid up even more, as if deliberately showing of his toned thighs.

Once the male was by his side, a look around that no one listened in on them. ”What’s with your shorts?” The male cocked his head, almost in a fashion that he’d seen dogs do.

“What do you mean? I’ve been wearing them all year, there’s nothing wrong with them.”

“Yes there is! They’re, it’s too short!” He huffed as they left the classroom, following the rest of the class down the hallway.

“What do you mean “too short”? Madarame, I’ve worn these all year,” he repeated, though he thought he saw the corners of Shirou’s lips twitch in a smile, “you’ve never said anything before-”

“That’s because I never noticed!” He lowered his voice when a few looked their way.

“You must be imagining things, Madarame. No one has paid me any attention because of the shorts I wear.”

‘No one knew or knows that your madararui,’ he thought to himself, letting the subject drop before pairing off into twos. Sticking close to Shirou, he didn’t dare let any of their classmates tough the male as they helped each other stretch. From behind, he could see the spot he had sucked on, if he were to look closely, he could the faint indentations that his teeth left from weeks ago, slowly fading out of sight. Could catch the faint scent that the wolf gave off. Swallowing back the sounds that started to rise in his chest, jerking his head to the right catching the one of their classmates staring at Shirou. Could see the faint shimmer as the male lost control of his soul, only to have it retreat when he shot him a glare that had the male turning his attention away as he paled.

“I told you.” He muttered in shirou’s ears as they switched places, enjoying the feel of hands on his shoulders.

The rest of class didn’t get any better, the feeling of agitation building up as he held his tongue, classmates seemed to approach Shirou and he couldn’t do anything but seethe. He wanted to get between them and show them their place, that Shirou belonged to him in almost every way, but they were dating in secret, he wasn’t sure how that would be handled by others if they were to find out. Taking his place, jogging by the wolf’s side in the hopes that those of madararui blood would get the hint that the male was taken.

It wasn’t meant to be.

Barely seeing their classmate join them on Shirou’s free side, the sound of the voice caught his attention.

“Fujiwara,” the grin on the smaller male’s face, “you should join us on the track team. You could provide us with some…” the boy trailed off, slowing his pace to glance behind Shirou, glancing at the male’s ass. ”Much needed encouragement.” The sly wink at the male before taking off ahead of them.

“I told you,” a whisper as he glared at the one who had taken off, “those shorts your wearing hug your ass, showing it off to everyone.”

He reached out to grab the heavyweight as he stumbled, stopping Shirou from falling. A flush to cheeks that had nothing to do with exercise, the silence as he realized what he said. Shutting his mouth to stop himself from saying anything else embarrassing. Once Shirou righted himself, they continued in silence, each one lost in thought.

And for the rest of the week, it continued in such fashion. Those shorts, which were too short in his opinion, was continually worn, no matter how many times he tried to warn Shirou.

Everything came to ahead on Friday, watching once again as Shirou slipped those shorts on, which seemed to shrink every day. Long legs and that tight ass that begged to be worshiped by him, only to be cupped by the dark fabric of Shirou’s shorts. The one that invited Shirou to join the track team approached male as he changed.

“Fujiwara.” His head jerked up, narrowing his eyes as the male let his soul slip free. A dog, lean whippet that seemed to have figured and drawn to the pheromones that Shirou couldn’t control. ”Have you thought about joining? The track team?”

He finished pulling his shirt on, stalking over and pushing his way between his chosen mate and the interloper. ”Keep your hands off him,” a low warning that trailed off when he felt a hand on his shoulder, feeling Shirou pressing up against him, “he’s mine.”

The playful look on the whippet’s face died, eyes down cast before the look was back. ”He may be yours, but his legs are creating fantasies for me and everyone on the track team.” The male turned to leave them alone, pausing at the doorway to look over his shoulder. ”Not only his legs, but his butt looks good in those shorts as well.” With a laugh, he and Shirou were left alone in the classroom.

“I told you those shorts were too short.” He muttered, trying to make his words sound disapproving, failing when he felt the chuck as Shirou pressed his nose against the back of his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why it's saying completed September 4th, 2016. This story was completed July 24th, 2011.

He thought he saw the last of those shorts, the very same that had he dubbed as “infamous” shorts, just last week. Gym class having been canceled for the past few days, mother nature seemed to be on his side for once. Of course, the could have used the gymnasium, but with the school’s basketball team getting ready for the championships, the build had been reserved for the week to practice whenever they needed to. But for now, after a week of not seeing those shorts, Yonekuni wasn’t prepared to see the wolf in them in front of his house. Which was strange, the shorts that Shirou used for gym should still be at school, tucked away to be worn when class started once again.

But for now, though, he stood watching Shirou wipe his brow before bending over to grab the hose, giving him a view of the crease between two cheeks. Hiding only what he knew. A glance up and down the street, making sure that he was the only one who stood on the sidewalk before approaching. Past the gate and up the small walkway.

“Fujiwara.” He called, walking closer to the male, unwittingly startling him. The next thing he knew, the shock of cold water hitting him, soaking through the clothes he wore. Through the water that dripped down his face from his hair, he saw the widening of gray eyes as Shirou dropped the hose he held and rushed forward.

“I’m so sorry, Madarame! I didn’t mean to, I-” He didn’t wait for Shirou to finish his apology and instead, pulled the canine into his arms, soaking the male in the process. The sound of surprise as Shirou was enveloped in his arms, the sudden feel of hard flesh pressing against him. Feeling the welcoming heat that started to leak out from the touches to his arm and from where he held onto the wolf. Pulling away when he wanted nothing more than to do more than he was comfortable with. Lifting the bag he held in his hand and a jerk of his head, quietly telling the canine “Let’s sit in the shade.”

Following Shirou to the porch and taking a seat, watching Shirou rustle through the plastic bag, taking one of the cans he bought on the way over. ”Are you ready for the training?” He asked, popping the tab of the can and taking a long drink of the cold tea. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Shirou nodded as he palmed the can before his gaze moved down. Legs bare, muscles that were tone and hints of a tan. Feet that were pale while toes threaded through the green grass. A fleeting memory of those legs tightening and wrapping around him, pulling him closer.

“Why are you wearing those?”

Shirou placed his can next to his and looked down. If he were to look more closely, he would see the slight fading of color of Shirou’s cheeks. ”You mean these shorts?” A tug to the shorts that Shirou wore. ”Well, I don’t own any other shorts and it’s hot out…” Words were left hanging in the air, he found his hand moving. Fingertips skimming along bare skin from Shirou’s knee and up, slipping under the hem of the canine’s shorts.

“M-Madarame?” The quiet whisper, almost forcing him to realize what he was doing. He didn’t mind that Shirou wore those shorts, as long as the male wore them only around him. Watching as his boyfriend pushed himself to his feet, his eyes trained on the curve of the wolf’s ass. Hand reaching out again, wanting to palm Shirou’s ass. His hand froze when the heavyweight looked over his shoulder, catching him in mid-act.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why it's saying completed September 4th, 2016. This story was completed July 24th, 2011.

He should have told Shirou not to wear those shorts, hell, he should have told Shirou not to bring those shorts. He didn’t even think that Shirou had it packed in his bag when they picked him up. He should have guessed by the smile that Shirou gave him, given with the almost shy way the male acted around him, after he caught him reaching to touch him just days ago. Now, under the blaze of the hot sun, Shirou had shucked his uniform that Karen had given him in favor to help Noririn with the weeding.

If he knew that the male had brought the shorts, he would have thought that Shirou wouldn’t have worn them underneath the long pants. But to his mind, it seemed to make perfect sense, in a strange way that he didn’t want to think about. He wouldn’t have found out about Shirou’s stripping down to those shorts if he hadn’t been running an errand for one of the waitresses. Holding onto the bag of fruit that the girl had asked him to get, passing by the small courtyard only to freeze in his steps.

Those shorts, once again, made their presence known as the one who wore them knelt on the grass, pert ass in the air. He paid no heed to the bag of fruit that slipped out of his hand, spilling across the ground, too intent on the sight before him.

He could only imagine a tail, one that he knew would be smooth and soft to the touch, waving back and forth as the male moved about. Mouth going dry as a memory surfaced, of mounting Shirou from behind. Sliding his hands up the sweat dotted back, the feel of Shirou’s body pushing back against him, urging silently for more

He had to shake his head, noticing a few others that had stopped what they were doing to either watch Shirou or Noririn work. He didn’t care which one his fellow coworkers were watching, shooting looks at each one, watching with satisfaction as they got the hint when they caught his look. Scurrying away from the scene and away from what he considered his. Except for one, the one that hadn’t noticed his glare stepped away from the walkaway and onto the grass as he approached the two unsuspecting males.

Moving quickly, his hand lashing out to grasp the male’s shoulder, putting himself between the unknown male and Shirou. He shook his head, there was no need to flare out his soul, watching the younger male pale before turning on his heels and sprinting away, unable to hide his amusement when the male tripped on the fruit that still littered the walkway.

“Madarame?”

A look over his shoulder, seeing Shirou himself looking over his shoulder. Cheeks flushed and lips that were quickly licked. A wave of want hit him, his eyes tracing the quick movement of Shirou’s tongue, sweat that had formed on Shirou’s skin slid down and dampened the shorts he wore. Swallowing hard, dropping to his knees beside Shirou on the grass.

“Why,” he started, watching Shirou kneel upright, “did you bring those shorts?”

Before the wolf could answer, Noririn spoke up excitedly. ”Because he wanted you to notice and touch him!”

The words, though spoken in a normal tone, echoed in his ears as he watched his boyfriend flush, darkening all the way to his ears as he hung his head in embarrassment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why it's saying completed September 4th, 2016. This story was completed July 24th, 2011.

He didn’t want to look at the male as Shirou knelt on the bed in the middle of the room. On his bed, in his room. Of course, he couldn’t help himself though, no matter how many times he tried to tell himself. Looking out of the corner of his eyes as he paced the length of his room, one way and pause, turn and continue in the same motion. Shirou was kneeling in the middle of his bed, head bowed while he was still flushed, catching the faint squirming as the male shifted. Those shorts, the very same that had caught other’s attention, seemed to beckon him closer. Calling him with teases of long legs, hints of what lay hidden away from his eyes.

Shaking his head, ignoring the words that his soul whispered to him in his head. Urging him to join the male on the bed, to kneel in front of the canine and touch as much as he wanted. To take what Shirou was willing to offer and give him. To join the heat that welcomed and drew him in. The faint sound of his name being called, pulling him from his thoughts, finding that his body had moved on its own accord. Kneeling between legs that parted for him, Shirou sprawled on his back while glasses lay askew, tilted and awkward.

Face flushed, his hand froze as it slipped under the edge of the dark fabric. A whimper when he pulled his hand free, pushing away from the waiting heavyweight and off the bed. He could feel his chest heave, unable to believe that he was that close to giving into his want. Shaking his head again, he gave a short “Don’t move” he stalked out of the bedroom, returning minutes later .

Scissors in hand, he returned to the bed. Pleased to see that Shirou had abated by his orders, kneeling back down on the bed, right between parted legs. Meeting the questioning look, the canine gave him, he gave a rueful grin.

“Now I won’t see these shorts again. Hold still.” With that, he started cutting away at the shorts. The loud snips of the fabric being destroyed, but as he pulled away the remnants of Shirou’s shorts, his eyes went wide.

“You-you’re not wearing anything underneath!”

The last pieces of fabric, what was left of Shirou’s shorts fell away, revealing the quivering length that his hand couldn’t resist taking a hold of. Fingers curled around Shirou’s hard cock while he watched Shirou grasped tightly to the comforter below. A thrust of hips, pushing the flesh deeper into his grasp. Watching memorized as a pink tongue licked at lips, gray eyes flashing and slitting, the slow change of his name as his hand moved along Shirou’s flesh.

Unable to help himself, slowly rubbing against Shirou’s naked thigh. Rutting and panting like an animal, the shuddering of his lover below and the hot spill of Shirou’s cum staining his hand. He couldn’t stop the movements of his hips nor the sound of surprise when he felt the shaky hand cupping his cheek. Head being pulled down, a soft and lingering kiss, the sound of his moan being swallowed as he came. Resting partly on the wolf, head tucked against the ale’s neck.

He let himself be comforted, feeling his soul sigh in content, though he wanted more. He wouldn’t ask for more, now wasn’t the time, but still, maybe sometime in the future. The soothing hand on the back of his neck, slipping lower to gently run up and down his cloth covered back.

“At least,” he found his voice, murmuring into the side of Shirou’s neck, “I won’t see those shorts any more.”

He didn’t see the sly grin that Shirou wore, just the continuation of a hand running up and down his back.


End file.
